This relates generally to illumination for headlamps, and more particularly to hybrid illumination for headlamps.
Laser based headlamp systems are currently being used in or are planned for some high end automobiles, e.g., automobiles made by Audi and BMW, and are likely to appear in more models in the future. The high beam setting for such systems may have twice the light range and three times the luminosity of light emitting diode (LED) headlamp systems. The safety of using such headlamps is of concern due to the use of the laser technology. Accordingly, improvements in the safety of such headlamp systems are desirable.